Squadron of Justice Final (Scarlet)
by Zatara85
Summary: This is the final part of the Squadron of Justice, thanks for sticking around for journey.


I sat in the shadows, next to me stood Commando Yank (old ally) and Kid Eternity (the new kid). I stood between the two, planning my break in of Attorney General Mortimer Gloom's estate. I turned and motioned for Eternity. He of course didn't understand that I was signaling him.

"What does that mean?" He asked.

"It means, dispatch them quickly so I can enter the main door!" I whispered.

He shrugged and dashed forward, quickly dispatching the three guards in front of the door. Then dashing back to where I was.

"Now, stay here kid." I ordered,

"what?" He replied.

"Stay here, and wait for my word." I responded. "Commando, you go around through the opposite side of the building, act as back up."

He nodded, and moved away from me. I got out of the bushes and summoning my Strigoi powers, I vanished from sight. I moved forward and waited, from inside a man came to check on the guards. I snuck around him, and went into the building. I quickly dashed down the hall, and pressed myself against a wall. The two guards continued and walked past my hiding place. I got out from the corner and continued making my way forward. I stopped in shock as two large orange garbed guards stood. They stared at me, and the truth hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Ah shit… Supervision," I muttered.

The superman flew towards me, and I became visible. I jumped backwards and dodged his fist. When he came at me again, I dodge and jabbed my foot into his hip, and he went flying backwards and hit the floor. I had adjusted my composure only to get a fist into my cheek. I hit the back wall, and I felt my body quiver and shake from the impact. I shook this off too and prepared to attack this superman when I felt a sharp pain in my side. I turned and once again a metal object impacted with my face. I looked down and saw as acid ate away at my side. I looked up and a tall man in a black cloak was standing above me.

"Hey they're Scarlet." The bastard stated, "it's me. You old friend Devil Knife!" He laughed.

I ran forward and punched his cheek, which knocked him off balance. He then move his knife forward towards my neck, it grazed me as I dodged it's shiny surface. I remembered Devil Knife, he was the one that payed the strigoi to attack me. He is the reason I am a monster.

"Is that the best you can do?" He mocked.

I moved forward changing into a swarm of rats. As I charged he threw a small steel orb. The ball exploded and some of my rodent lit on fire. At the last minute I took the form of a man and tackled him into a wall. I uncovered my mouth and my fangs extended.

"You gonna eat me?" He asked, "what are you gonna do about the infection in your leg? The acid on my knife has no counter agent, it will only keep eating at you. Only I know how to stop the process."

"I'll find a way to live." I growled.

I then bit down as hard as I could, I felt his blood dripping into my mouth. I felt the warm taste as the bastard fell downwards. I then pulled my fangs out, and I threw him aside, and recovered my mouth. I turned and pushed the door open. Finding Mortimer, standing at the end of the room, and Commando Yank standing nearby.

"It's over Gloom!" I shouted, "turn yourself in to us, and it will be over."

"You're right about one thing son. It's over."

With that I felt the ground rumble beneath me, and I heard a sound nearby. It sounded like a man shouting 'Ibac!' then with that I heard an explosion and felt heat pressing against the back of my skin. I turned as a tall warrior built man, with a mohawk stood in front of me. He ran forward, grabbed me and threw me aside. Commando Yank pulled out one of his weapons, and he unloaded into his back. The shells harmlessly fell around his feet. Ibac ran forward, grabbed his gun and threw it aside as he punched him in the stomach, sending him flying.

"You see, Printwhistle hear, underwent a process in which a vial was placed in his stomach. Upon the keyword 'Ibac' being spoken a chemical called Bzrk is released enhancing his strength." Mortimer explained to us, "now Printwhistle kill Chase Yale."

The towering behemoth of a man approached the downed Commando Yank. I tried to move but my healing factor had not healed my bones. Before he could do anything though, he was thrown off balance by a streak of speed. Then I saw the kid stop nearby.

"Stop right there big guy!" He shouted, "Eternity!"

Ibac charged at Kid Eternity, who moved forward and punched him dead center of the face. Throwing him off, Commando Yank stood up and moved forward shoving a small object in his mouth. I heard an explosion, and knew that the object had to have been an explosive. I moved forward and picked up Mortimer Gloom, I held him by his collar, and I knew that it was over.

It was a few hours later when I approached Master Woman, Ibis, and the Bullets. I hobbled, my melting hip burning as I made my way towards him. I finally fell on my face, and Master Woman propped me up against a wall. Nearby Commando Yank threw Mortimer Gloom on the floor. Behind Commando Yank Kid Eternity followed us. Ibis walked up and looked at us, and turned down. The war was really only just beginning.

Months later, the press was still blaming us for creating our enemies. However the VOODOO cult fell after the death and depowerment of their Doctor. The army of superhumans was traced back to a prison, the same one that Devil Knife escaped from. I have been taking off active duty with the group because my leg had to be amputated and currently is healing slowly. Finally Mortimer Gloom was executed for his crimes, and now we stand, viewing a new world that changes every day.


End file.
